West Lookout
The Rebel Outpost (referred to as The West Lookout by Lucy Kuo) was a location in New Marais, located in Ascension Parish. History When Cole MacGrath arrived in New Marais, several Militia soldiers were on this roof, protecting the first Blast Core, Cole was trying to collect. After defeating all the Militia and obtaining the Blast Core, the Rebel Outpost would sit empty for several days while Cole did several feats such as, rescue Wolfe and Kuo and power up the rest of Ascension Parish. After forming an alliance with the Rebels and accidently revealing their secret headquarters, Laroche ordered for his men to take the Rebel Outpost as their new HQ. They would use the Rebel Outpost as their headquarters until they captrued Fort Philippe. After the capture of Fort Phillipe, the Rebel Outpost would play no role in the storyline of the game, although it is always visitable. In Aftermath a Rebel or two can be seen on the Outpost occasionally, but this is very rare. Description The Rebel Outpost has several key factors, including. Twin guard towers, a radio, several coolers, and several weapons boxes, meaning it was a small fort possibly for Bertrand if Fort Phillippe was taken. During the Rebel Occupation the Rebels use another guard tower on a different roof. Trivia * This is where Cole finds his first Blast Core. * The morning after the Rebels took over Fort Phillippe, if you visit the outpost, several pizza boxes and coolers can be seen in random places. * During the Rebel Occupation, several Rebels are seen patrolling the roofs surrounding the Outpost, the reason for this is unknown. * It is unknown how people got onto the roof of the Rebel Outpost considering, there is no ladder. * During the occupation of the rebels, several police can be seen. * The Rebels never captured the Rebel Outpost in the Evil karma side of the game, due to the fact that their first base was never compromised like it was in "The Hearts and Minds" mission. * In InFamous 2: Festival of Blood, The Rebel Outpost does'' ''appear, but its guard towers have been removed. *Coding suggests that there was supposed to be a mission in which Cole would assist the Rebels take over the Outpost from the Militia, but was cut during development. A possibility for this might be that Sucker Punch wanted to keep the number of main missions down. Another possibility is that taking the Outpost itself might not have been important enough to the story, considering not one mission later, Cole assisted the Rebels in taking over Fort Phillipe. Images 511.jpg|Cole looking at the Rebel Outpost 510.jpg|Cole looking down at the Rebel Outpost from its twin guardtowers. 509.jpg|Cole looking at the Rebel Outpost the morning after the battle at Fort Phillipe. Although it cant be seen clearly here, there are several pizza boxes and coolers. 514.jpg|Rebels in guard towers on the Rebel Oupost Category:New Marais Category:Article stubs Category:Rebels Category:Articles in need of Images Category:Locations in Infamous 2